Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to apparatus and methods for applying surgical staples. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to surgical stapling instruments having vibrating components.
Description of Related Art
The current state of the art includes numerous surgical stapling instruments adapted for various medical procedures. Some surgical stapling instruments are specifically adapted for end-to-end anastomosis, gastrointestinal anastomosis, and transverse anastomosis. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,915,616; 6,202,914; 5,865,365; and 5,964,394 describe examples of these surgical stapling instruments.
Typically, surgical stapling instruments include an anvil that is approximated relative to a staple cartridge. The staple cartridge usually has one or more laterally spaced rows of staples. These rows of staples may be arranged in a linear or non-linear configuration. In use, a surgical stapling instrument initially clamps tissue portions and ejects fasteners such as staples. The fasteners then pass through the clamped tissue portions and form completed staples as they contact the fastener deforming depressions on the anvil. Some surgical stapling instruments include a knife positioned on the cartridge to cut tissue during anastomosis.
Although many surgical instruments have been developed over the years, improvements are still possible. For example, a need exists for surgical stapling instrument that can further enhance the stapling process.